


Goodbye

by Anxiousa



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiousa/pseuds/Anxiousa
Summary: Robin didn’t save the day and Higgins had to go back to England…
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Robin was no magician and in the end he wasn’t able, even with the pricey lawyer’s help, to find a way to make Juliet stay. Magnum was more than disappointed but he had kept his good face.  
It shouldn’t bother him that much, right ?

The goodbye party was over.  
Higgins had a plane to catch, she waved her ‘family’ one last time and made her exit quickly. Magnum followed her as if they were link one to another… The rest of their family knew that they needed their time alone...

“ You don’t need to escort me, Thomas ” Stated a very emotional Higgins.  
Her suitcase and coat were waiting just near the door, she garbed them.  
The two Doberman joined Magnum, they had found a way out, Juliet must have forgotten to lock them.

“ On last ride with my partner ? ” Said Magnum with his puppies eyes. 

“ I’ll be back in 6 month Magnum, I’m not gone forever ” Answered Juliet, trying to smile but avoiding eyes contact. 

“ That goes for you two, I’ll be back before you even know it ” she added to Zeus and Apollo, patting them both.

The dogs seemed depressed, they were weeping...  
Magnum never felt so close to them, the were as sad as he was to see her leaving.

He couldn’t let her go like that, he wanted to hug her a least. He knew she would have cracked if he had done it just a few minute ago with all their friends around, and frankly maybe he would have too. Although, if he was the one to drive her to the airport, maybe she’ll let him.  
But she was right, she would be back in 6 month, she was not leaving forever, he shouldn’t be that distraught...

“ You haven’t said a proper goodbye to the Ferrari ” He continued, as a poor attempt of joking, and it was also a way to stay on the topic of driving her.

That made Juliet stopped her track, and finally meet his eyes.

“ Really, the Ferrari has feelings now ? Maybe you should name ‘her’ ” Mocked Juliet, a charming smile on her face.  
She wanted to keep the conversation light, but didn’t maintained eyes contact. And then her look went to the cab who was waiting for her just behind the gate. 

“ It would be better to do the road with a friend than with a total stranger ” He added , not answering to her funny taunting.  
She had that thoughtful expression of her, like her eyes were looking at something that she was the only one to see. She was analyzing...  
Magnum was containing himself, he didn’t wanted her to be gone. He had tried everything to keep her in Hawaï, and that was not like him to not succeed in. Plus, he actually felt abandoned, and was already missing her when she wasn’t even gone… He needed a little victory even if it was only a drive.

How he wished she had married him, or even TC, so she wouldn’t be forced to fly away, and he wouldn’t be forced to let her go... 

“ Come on, one last favor to your partner?” He tried to convince her, since she wasn’t making any move. 

“ We both know you’ll call me at some point because you ‘ll need my ‘lap-toping’” She answered, turning to the dogs, patting them again as distraction.  
Magnum took the opportunity to grab Juliet’s luggage and signaled the cab to leave.  
The driver waited for a signal from his real client, and when Juliet waved her hand and nodded, he took of. 

She had accepted his offers to drive her to the airport, he won that. And if he was the perfect partner during their journey, maybe he could also have his hug.

“ If you think that you’ll get the chance to see me being emotional and all ...” She told as if she eared him thinking. She wanted to appear fine, but her voice betrayed her emotions.

“ I didn’t even thought about it ” He replied, starting to move to the red vehicle. 

“ And I can take care of my belonging” She added, attempting to take back the luggage.

“ You should locked them before we go, or they might followed” Indicated Magnum, pointing the dogs.

“ No, they have never done it ” Replied Juliet, putting her hands on her hips.

“ Look at them, they seems ready ready to run ” insisted the PI.

“ to run after you maybe” Retorted his partner. 

Magnum was looking skeptically at her, she just wanted to be right all the time. How he was going to miss their banter ...

“maybe you should do it, as your last training” She suggested.

“Nah, I’m good, and I know you want to be alone with them on last time before going” 

Why did she always wanted to hide her emotional side? She had been holding some tears during the party, he was almost sure of it, so maybe she could cried a little with the lads. And he needed to hide some-kind of gift in her suitcase, so it was a win win if she went to lock the dogs.

“ Okay” She conceded, “just be careful with my suitcase” 

She turned but the two animal didn’t followed.

“Come on lads” she insisted, but they still didn’t moved.

Magnum smiled at the scene, those two were really annoyed by this departure, normally they would never disobey… They were looking at Juliet, they knew her and perceived that she was sad about leaving. He did not like those dogs but he respected them a lot for caring so much about Juliet.

“ Already loosing your authority” He nervously jocked.

Hiigins scowled at him, and he immediately regret his comment.  
The lads must have sensed his nervousness because they were looking at him now. Maybe they really were ready to run after him , he was the one to take her away at this moment after all…  
The PI decided that it was preferable to not look at them anymore, just in case. Plus he had Juliet,’s belongs to take care of.

“ that thing is heavy, did you bring some rocks !? ” He exclaimed while putting her suitcase into the Ferrari’s trunk.  
That made her laugh, ‘good thing’ thought Magnum, but her look was almost weeping which was ‘not good’. He wanted to see her open up, but if she cried during the drive he wasn’t sure to be able to let her go. Maybe he could even end up buying a ticket to the UK … He had never saw her really crying, he wasn’t sure he would react properly if he had to witness that.

“I’m not sure when I’ll be back, so I packed a lot of .. souvenir” Evasively answered Juliet.

“Right”

“Apollo, Zeus !”She called. 

Her tone was strong, and this time they decided to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet felt almost like a normal day, on the road with Magnum. Except it wasn’t like usual , no case were involved today, it was her last moments here. In approximately one hour she would be sitting in a very different means of transport, alone.  
She noticed that her partner wasn’t hitting the gas like he was used to. 

“ I know neither of us is glad about my departure but my ticket is not exchangeable, so maybe you could...” She began.

“ It’s not a good time to be arrested for speeding” He cut.

Normally, he would be speeding a lot with that good weather, but he was obviously playing the perfect chauffeur. And as she was always saying that he should be more careful with cars, she shouldn’t complain.  
But Magnum was frequently glancing at her, clearly worrying about her, and it bother her. 

“ You know you can get a ticket for driving too slow” She observed. 

“ Only if I’m like really slow and disturbing the traffic” he countered.

She was trying to relax, but she kept playing with her tickets.

“ You are well informed” She complimented.

“ I have a friend in law enforcement” He bragged.

He was undoubtedly speaking of Gordon. The HPD detective had been reluctant to be Magnum’s friend, but the PI succeed in. Juliet smiled at it but kept toying with her boarding pass.  
Like Gordon, Juliet had made herself hard to win for Thomas, but when she had accepted his offer of partnership she knew he had won her, as friend of course, because they were just ‘business’ partner.

But did they really were 'just friend' now ?

“ I thought you didn’t like when I was driving too fast ?” He remarked.

“ When it ends up with a car crashing, but otherwise I don’t mind” She replied. 

To be honest, she liked his driving, or maybe she got used to... Either way, she was inevitably going to miss it because watching Magnum drive had become one of her favorite hobby.

“ So, you do enjoy some speed ?” He asked.

“ Sometimes ” She answered.

“ Like now ?” He suggested, glancing at her.

She stowed away the piece of paper reminding her of her impending departure, and took a deep breath as the Ferrari started to speed up. 

“ Like now ” She agreed, offering him a smile as he sped more.

Magnum had watched her too much , if she made him concentrated more on the road it would be better. She didn’t wanted him to see her distraught, he had became so good at reading her. And she did like speeding, a lot, although she would never admit it or it would be a perfect alibi for Thomas to chase speeding tickets just to impress her.  
She would also never told him that Robin had brought his last car on her suggestions. She had knew Magnum would want to borrow it.  
She turned to contemplated the beautiful view, how she was going to miss this beautiful island…  
She enjoyed the wind going through her hair as she watch the sun beginning to hide behind the mountains. England was going to be so bleak compared to this.  
But she had to go back to her first home.  
She suddenly felt tired thinking about the long flight ahead of her.

“So, were are you going exactly ?” Asked Thomas cheerfully. That made her startle a little. She wasn’t in the mood to talk about her future activities, but she knew he was just trying to make her feel comfortable. He was always so supportive with everyone.

“London, since this is were my plane is going to land” She eventually replied.  
She knew her tone was a bite sharp, and felt guilty about it, but part of her were kind of angry at him.  
He had made her change, and it had became more and more difficult for her to hide her emotions, which was not a good thing now that she was leaving. Leaving people that became, thanks to him, her family ..  
She remembered what Kumu had told her during her goodbye party ‘Do not become a stranger to any of us while you’re gone’. She knew what the older woman had meant, but she wasn’t sure to be able to manage that. She didn’t want to let them down, yet many ghosts were waiting for her on the British island and she couldn’t predict how that was going to affect her...  
TC had said that she’d better come back or else they will be forced to come get her, and she believed him, he had such a big heart. She didn’t thought she was worth it though.  
Why do they all cared so much about her?  
Rick had even promised her that he would try to compete Magnum on her phone, implying that Thomas would be harassing her after her departure..  
Things would had been much more simple if nobody had cared. No?

She decided to study the sunset a bit more, to capture that picture postcard view. She needed to stop thinking or tears would definitely showed up. A sign of weakness to her, although her family would probably argue that, especially the member next to her.  
Thankfully he still had eyes on the road due to his speeding, so he couldn’t see her face.

“Do you have a home there?” Continued to interrogate Thomas, not appearing confused by the tone of her previous answer. 

“Not really” Replied Juliet.  
Her home was here, not there. England reminded her of Richard, and her partly sad childhood. Her past lives that hunted her sometimes, less now that she found her place in Hawaï. But she will have to face those memories since she no longer could stay on this island.

“You have some relative there though?” Continued to inquire her too curious friend.

“Yes” She simply replied. Hoping that would be enough for him. 

“So which on of them will have the pleasure to receive you?” He asked too joyfully, clearly wanting to hide some sadness.  
Did he still felt abandoned by her ?  
She turned to have a look at him.

“No one, I’ve already reserved a room somewhere comfortable” She informed, studying him.  
She wasn’t lying, but wasn’t completely truthful.

“ No one ? So there is no member of your family who miss you back there and offered you a bed ?” He put forward.  
Did Robin had talked to Magnum about it, or ?

“Why are you so interested now?” She chose to avoid the question by another one that she felt more intriguing.

“ I just feel bad for you, leaving us, and I would feel better if there was some people waiting for you over there” Confessed Magnum.  
He didn’t want her to be all alone, that was so sweet. Or did he wanted to make her cry ?

“ That’s really kind of you to be so concerned Thomas” She honestly said while trying to keep some control over her emotions. She was not that weak.

“But ...” She started.

“But you’re a big girl , I know that Higgy.” Magnum went on.

“And I spent a lot of times by myself, like when I worked for MI6, so, I’m not going to feel that bad” She reassured him, with her most convincing smile.

“ So, no visit to any family ?” He checked.

“ Maybe, I don’t know ”

Magnum didn’t seemed surprised by that answer, and thanks god he was aware of her boundaries, so didn’t push her to talk more about it. But she could tell that he was still worried.

“ And my real family is here Thomas ” She recognized.

“ I know ” He replied, taking a brief look at her.

They were at a point in their partnership where they knew each other quite well, and she appreciated it most of the times. She had missed being that close to someone... But sometimes their bonding scared her. And she had, because of the last event, came to question herself about her attachment to Thomas ... Another reason that had made her cancel their fake wedding by the way...  
He had been so willing to do everything to ensure her place in Hawai, proposing her as if it was not a big deal. She shouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place, but he was so convincing. Then , he put so much energy into it that she started to panic, and called on TC for help. But in the end, she realized that living a lie was not for her, not anymore.  
She knew Magnum had been hurt by her change of heart, even though he hadn’t said it, she had saw his sad look when she informed him of her decision. Robin had told her to 'handle Thomas with care' and she felt like she failed that time.  
Now she needed to appeased him.

“ Don’t worry though, I wont be totally alone, even if it’s not relative, I do have some old friends in England to support me” .

" And you're all in my phone if not " She added , still looking at landscape.


End file.
